


The Endless Despair of Rush Hour Traffic Jams

by VampireQueenDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Despair, Despaircest, Dom/sub, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireQueenDespair/pseuds/VampireQueenDespair
Summary: Junko and Mukuro have been stuck in traffic for more than two hours. Junko is bored. This leads to kinky sex, because of course it does.





	The Endless Despair of Rush Hour Traffic Jams

"I need a kiss." Junko was annoyed. They had been stuck in traffic for an hour, and she was bored. She hated being bored. This was supposed to be a 30 minute drive. 30 minutes in the back of a limo with her older sister. There was very little they could actually discuss, and the conversation had dried up before they even hit traffic. For the last 2 hours and ten minutes, Junko had been desperately trying to distract herself with her phone. Unfortunately, it was now almost dead. Sure, she could plug it in, but she was also bored with everything on it. Constantly updating social media wouldn't look good, browsing the more anonymous social media got boring an hour ago, and there was only so many times she could pretend to wipe out the human race with an app before it actually made her more depressed that she wasn't doing it right this moment in the real world. So, she needed a new distraction. 

"Mukuro, didn't you hear me, or did an explosion leave you deaf?" Junko pouted an exaggerated, overdramatic pout. It was the sort of thing she did at photoshoots or for fans, a motion her sister knew was as hollow as anything else with her performance. 

"Well then why are you still over there?" Mukuro asked, deadpan as always. She was sitting across from her sister. Always across. It let her keep a better eye on her sister. Mostly as her bodyguard, but there were certainly other reasons to stare. Billions of men would give a limb to touch Junko, and Mukuro got a lot more than that for far less. Of course, if they saw how she really was, they'd give another one just to get away, but Mukuro loved it. Junko's treatment of her would be described as horrific by most, but her sister knew that she would never want it to be different. The despair it brought her was overwhelming, better than any death and destruction. She would do anything for her little sister. She'd kill for her or die for her, and be happy to do either. 

"I don't want to kiss you, idiot. I want a kiss." Junko said this with the sort of tone one gives when trying to explain something incredibly simple to someone incredibly dense, the sort of tone one has when trying to explain Facebook to their grandmother. 

Mukuro obediently stood up, stooping in the limo, and walked over to Junko. She leaned in and softly kissed her sister on the lips, only for Junko to slap her. "Not like that. Fuck, are you good for anything?" Junko rolled her eyes and grabbed Mukuro's collar, pulling her face a millimeter from her own. "Ugh, since apparently I have to explain everything to you, like this." To punctuate her remark, she roughly kissed Mukuro, forcing her tongue into Mukuro's mouth and making out with her. Mukuro melted into the kiss, Junko's tongue entangled in her own. However, the euphoria was short lived, as Junko quickly pulled away, gently wiping her mouth, careful not to ruin her lipstick. 

Ever unflappable, Mukuro's reaction was a simple "Oh." She quickly went to work following her orders, roughly kissing her sister back and invading her mouth. Junko grabbed Mukuro by her skirt and pulled her older sister into her lap. Mukuro continued the kiss, invading Junko's warm mouth, her usually expressionless eyes closing. Mukuro and Junko continued to make out, their tongues battling over whose mouth they'd occupy and their moans matching in pitch and frequency. Junko did not take the kiss submissively as the soldier had, and sucked and bit Mukuro's tongue while snaking her hand into her sister's dark locks. She grasped a large chunk and twisted, enough to cause pain without pulling the strands from her head. Mukuro moaned even louder, and Junko enjoyed the feeling of her sister's moans of pain-built pleasure. With her other hand she undid Mukuro's top and slid it up her cold stomach, under her bra and began to tease her usually calm sister's hard nipple. 

Junko loved how much power she had over her older sister. Mukuro had fought in more battles than most veterans, had killed more men than some militaries, and had committed enough war crimes to make an American general blush. But when Junko gave her an order, she obeyed as a willing slave. Junko knew that Mukuro could kill her in more ways that she could imagine, but she never would. The thought she might one day finally push Mukuro too far filled her with a despair that never failed to make her try. Her older sister was putty in her hands, an adorable little slave for all her needs, whether it was a murder or an orgasm. Or, when she really needed some fun, both at the same time. She dug her nails into her sister's small breast, little pinpricks of blood emerging under each nail. Mukuro pushed into her nails, her back arching on reflex. She dragged her nails roughly down Mukuro's chest, drawing streaks of blood down the path she traced down to Mukuro's skirt. Mukuro grasped for Junko's shirt, and Junko pulled back from the kiss. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Junko asked, trying to keep her usual tone without revealing the lust in her voice. Mukuro was panting heavily, her composed exterior shattered. 

"I..." Mukuro was at a loss for words. 

"Oh right, I used "you" and "think" in the same sentence. That was my mistake." Junko had to repress a giggle as she saw her sister blush at the insult. She'd never outright tell Mukuro how obvious it was her insults turned the older girl on, but she certainly would use it against her. The world's most dangerous killing machine's biggest weakness was her own twin sister. It was hilarious. "Well fine, if you want me that badly, whatever. You did alright with the kiss." Junko expertly stripped her top (what there was of it) and bra off, letting her tits bounce free, captivating Mukuro. "Muku-chan, since I was so nice to give such attention to yours, I expect something in return."

Mukuro dove for Junko's tits, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking it, playing with it with her tongue and softly biting it. Junko leaned back, alternating sucking the blood off her nails and scratching up Mukuro's chest more from below. Before long she bored of this, and ripped Mukuro's top and bra off her and dug her nails into Mukuro's back. Mukuro hissed in pain, simultaneously moaning in pleasure. Junko dug her nails in at the base of Mukuro's spine and drug them upwards, causing more blood to slowly stream from her back. She bent down and began licking the blood off Mukuro, before sucking on one of the wounds and amassing some in her mouth. She grabbed Mukuro's hair and roughly pulled her from the breast she was focused on, and immediately forced another kiss on her, sharing the older twin's blood with her. Whereas Junko had been careful to avoid ruining her makeup, Mukuro's bare lips were quickly red with blood, adding to the fine handprint Junko had left earlier on her. 

Breaking the kiss, Junko smiled. It was a smile of lust and bloodlust, and Mukuro had a good idea of what was coming. "Kneel." Junko ordered. There was no need for niceties or insults, the moment was already lit and approaching the crescendo. Mukuro obeyed, and Junko dropped her skirt and panties, already leaking on the expensive leather seats. Mukuro gasped. No matter how many times she got to see that sight, it was as stunning as the first. She didn't need to hear the words spoken to know what she was expected to do, and quickly went to work. 

Junko wasn't one for teasing, preferring to have what she wanted when she wanted it. Waiting filled her with despair, and so Mukuro knew to always take her time. She softly licked her sister's wet cunt, tasting the younger twin on her tongue. She slowly repeated this motion up and down repeatedly, giving Junko just a small bit of the pleasure she demanded. Mukuro loved the taste, as bittersweet as the girl herself, and savored every drop. Junko moaned, her lust overwhelming her, and Mukuro smiled coyly. She wasn't good for much besides killing, but she was good at serving Junko. She slowly buried her tongue inside the wet delicacy, writhing it inside and sucking up any of her sister's flavor she could get. Junko whined an impatient whine, and Mukuro knew her despair at waiting was building. She slid out and licked up slowly, before using her fingers to spread Junko open and expose her throbbing clit. The erect nub was begging to be touched, and Mukuro playfully licked it up and down, before encircling it and licking more rapidly. She traced her favorite wound patterns on Junko's clit, jagged designs of death that brought Junko's legs tighter around her head. She felt the pressure of Junko's perfect thighs squeezing her head and imagined what it would be like to die with her face in her sister's cunt. The thought only made her wetter, and she imagined how utterly ruined her panties must have been at this point. 

Finally, Junko couldn't take it anymore. She roughly grabbed Mukuro's dark hair and yanked her head to face her own. "Fuck me you stupid bitch" she snarled in her lust, and shoved Mukuro's face back down to do her job. Mukuro unleashed her full skill, sucking and softly biting Junko's clit while sliding three fingers inside her. Roughly, she fingered Junko, hitting her g-spot with expert precision. The pleasure overwhelmed the model, and she began to buck and shiver against Mukuro, gasping and moaning in pleasure. Her limo was soundproofed, although it was easily loud enough for the driver to hear, although her drivers were used to the sisters' peculiar pastimes. Mukuro continued her assault, fucking Junko and showing no mercy, and Junko quickly found herself approaching climax. While she'd never tell Mukuro this, nobody could make her cum as rapidly or as heavily as her older sister. 

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck" her voice was half scream, half moan, as her body tightened around Mukuro's hand and quaked as she came. Mukuro continued none the less, fucking Junko until her climax ended and she collapsed down into the seat, her breath ragged, deep and uneven. Mukuro slid her fingers out and licked them clean, before doing the same to the rest of her hand and Junko's soaked cunt. Mukuro stood and sat down next to Junko, admiring her beauty. Every inch of her was perfection, her body and mind the perfect package. She loved watching Junko's breasts rise and fall with ever breath after an orgasm, subtly shifting their weight with every repetition. Mukuro counted the seconds as her sister recovered, and admired the light bruises she'd left upon Junko's pale tits. 

Junko finally came down from her post-orgasm high and opened her eyes, turning her head and looking Mukuro in the eye. "Good girl" she said, with an honest smile on her face. Honest praise from Junko was extremely rare, but the bliss that had flooded her mind dulled her sharp tongue. 

"Thank you." Mukuro's tone was as subservient as ever, careful not to betray her own lust. The rare times Junko let her cum were enough for her, and the even rarer ones where Junko helped were her fondest memories. Mukuro set to work cleaning herself and Junko up, pulling out a new outfit for herself and new panties for Junko. Junko stood and turned around, bending over dramatically to put them on as Mukuro stared at her perfect ass, and her equally perfect tits hanging down as Junko slipped the panties on. Junko put her bra and shirt back on, and Mukuro took her seat across from Junko once more. Junko dramatically whipped out her phone and checked the time. They'd been there for 30 more minutes and they were still stuck in traffic.

"Muku-chan, what the fuck is wrong with this driver?" Junko demanded. This was obscene. She couldn't believe they were still stuck. She thought for sure they'd be moving again by the time they were done. 

"I'm sorry Junko. Your usual driver called out and I had to find a replacement on extremely short notice." Mukuro explained, watching Junko's face sour. Junko pressed the button to drop the privacy screen between them and the driver. 

"Hey asshole, get us out of this fucking traffic!" She screamed, her rage at the situation boiling over.

"I'm sorry! I've never done this before!" A familiar voice shouted back in panic.

"You got fucking Naegi?!" Junko screamed.


End file.
